Alpha and Omega Q&A
by The Lone Omega
Summary: This is a new A/O Q&A more information inside. Rated M for swearing And lemon questions.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey guys i'm going to be starting an A/O QA as suggested by 'Alpha and Omega-Fan15' so drop your questions below with who you want to answer them (Garth, Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Winston. Ect) anyways hope some people leave some questions below. I'll be doing at most 5 a day unless i have a change in reviews but until then_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya!_**


	2. 1

1\. For Humphrey: Humphrey why do you call Garth/Barf. LOLXD. **_-Alpha and Omega-Fan15_**

 **Humphrey** "well first of all that fucker has bullied me and he took kate so barth is the perfect name for him because of how much of a jerk he is. Now i just need a name for The Lone Omega"

 **The Lone Omega** "i heard that!"

 **Humphrey** "woops"


	3. 2

2\. For Everyone: If you all could go anywhere in the world as a Happy Family, where would you go? **_-TheOmegaWolfKeith15_**

 ** _Kate_** "i'd stay here in Jasper"

 ** _Lilly, Winston, Eve_** "same"

 ** _Humphrey_** "Are you guys serious! Why here, i'd be in Idaho"

 **Angel** "wherever Humphrey goes i go"

 **Garth** "anywhere to get away from this dosh" *points to Humphrey*.

 **Humphrey** "you wanna go because i'll go right here right now!"

 **Me** "guys please, the last thing we need is a fight during the questioning."

Garth flicks Humphrey*

Humphrey Does a spinning wheel kick on Garth knocking him out.*

 **Me** "well he asked for it"

 **Humphrey** "yells at Garth's unconscious body "BITCH!"

Me "Humphrey please"

 ** _Anyways please leave more reviews or just PM me some questions you want next but as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signingour_**

 ** _C ya_**


	4. Please listen

Hey guys sorry but this isn't a chapter but it is something extremly important.

So many of you guys know Kellylad13 or his awesome story Getting to know you. But right now he REALLY needs your help. He is going though a very hard time. And if he does what he is saying we may never see him again. So please he needs all the hell and good comments he can get

Thankyou

Long live Kelly.


	5. 3

**_A/N Hey guys back again with the new QA_**

3\. Garth would you fuck Kate? And if so, in what way? **_-Guest_**

 ** _Garth_** "fuck yeah i would!"

 ** _Kate_** "PERVERT!!"

 ** _Garth_** "i would go all up in her. First i'd be doing clock ways and then counter clock ways rim jobs. And then i would stick my long tender dick inside that tight juicy pussy and I wouldn't stop until she cums all over me!"

Kate "*slaps Garth* you fucking perv!"

Humphrey "Yeah you piece of shit who the fuck do you think you are you little wankstain"

Eve " i will rip off your wolf hood and shove it down your throat until you choke to death on it."

Me "okay we do not need to see any of that at the moment." **_Let's just end it here until we see Garth screaming in agony shall we. Who's gonna be next. Leave your reviews below and until next time_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	6. 4 (re-post)

**_A/N Hey guys FINALLY posting another QA that you guys have been begging for. So here it is_**

4\. I have a question for garth. How is it to be one the most hated charters on alpha and omega. As must stories showing you as a a* or the bad guy. - ** _The Return of the Enclave_**

 **Humphrey** "yeah how does it feel barf?"

 **Garth** "shut it coyote"

 **Humphrey** "what was that you big red-haired wank!"

 **Garth** "this is not about you!"

 **Humphrey** *grunts*

 **Garth** "well i always wanted to be nice but then loads of things happened and so i turned bad and now i see my self as a bad ass"

 **Humphrey** "you sure do have a bad ass"

 **Garth** "why are you looking at it"

 **Humphrey** "cause yo ass ugllyyy"

 **Humphrey** "eat it"

 **Me** " humphrey i know you eat dick but you don't have to tell us"

 **Humphrey** "wha?" *makes a stupid face*

 **Me** *sigh*

 ** _A/N Well i have finished yet another QA. Prepare the third best A/O hurt story is coming up (can you guess what it is? :) ). So see you then. And just before i go i would just like to say if you want help with a story or if you need any story ideas i am always happy to talk. (Text me on kik: 'Jridd35'. If you don't have kik just PM me but there might be a reply delay due to my mail not arriving until 20 minutes after it has been sent. ) sorry for the long authors note but as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


	7. 5

**_A/N hey guys, back again and i am uploading another chapter for the QA tonight. and sorry to the good people that thought i have left their questions in the dust, so just to reassure you guys, I haven't, and i will be putting them in before any others. Enjoy!_**

 ** _For Winston: Who do you know is your best Alpha, I'm guessing its Hutch. Who do you think it is?????_**

- ** _KeithTheOmegaWolf15_**

 **Winston** "well 'personally' i think that my best alpha is my daughter Kate. But if I couldn't choose her, then I would probably say Hutch."

 **Kate** "your just saying that."

 **Humphrey** "Kate, i agree with your dad with this one, you are definitely the best alpha."

 **Kate** "thanks"

 **Garth** "what about me?"

 **Humphrey** "garth your nothing but an average high school pair of jocks. *cough, cough,retard*

 **Garth** "I HEARD THAT!"

 **Humphrey** "congratulations, you can hear."

 **Garth** "fag"

 **Winston** "now need for that kind of language in here."

 **Humphrey** "yes Barth"

 **Garth** *grunts*

 **Me** "alrighty then"

 **Me** "let's just end it here"

 **Humphrey** "yeah we should so Garth doesn't have to get anymore roasred than he already is"

 **Me** "Bitch, please"

 ** _A/N i am sadly going to be announcing the end of sorry within the next few chapters, but i might be making a new story. I might do an anthro, who knows but as always_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


End file.
